Orinoco Brain Games
Disney and Sega's video-game spoof of 1996 Ubisoft video-game Rayman Brain Games Cast: *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Houdini the Magician - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Betilla the Fairy - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Mr. Dark - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Antitoons - Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Livingstones - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) Gallery Voice Cast *Orinoco as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *The Great Gonzo as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Camilla the Chicken as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Metlar as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) *Guards as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Penguin's March as The Livingstones - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Penguin's March as The Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-brain-games-playstation) *The Rayman Junior Intro Audio *Track 1 *Track 2 *Track 3 *Track 4 *Track 6 *Track 7 *Track 8 *Track 9 *Track 10 *Track 11 *The Rayman Junior Ending Audio (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes Parts *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 1 - PlayStation 1 Logo, Intro, The Racing Casey Jones Song Part 1, and The Pebble Peril in The Blue Mountains. (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 2 - The Ring Rhapsody in The Cave of Davy Jones.(English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 3 - Copter Candy in the Candy Chateau. (Francais) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 4 - Eraser Rebound in the Picture City. (Francais) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 5 - Butterweed Bog in the Dream Forest Part 1. (English) *Orinoco Brain Games(PlayStation 1): Part 6 - Butterweed Bog in the Dream Forest Part 2. (Francais) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 7 - The Rocky Road in the Blue Mountains Part 1. (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 8 - The Rocky Road in the Blue Mountains Part 2. (Deutsch) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 9 - The Slick Slopes in The Band Land Part 1. (Deutsch) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 10 - The Slick Slopes in The Band Land Part 2. (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 11 - The Crazy Caves in the Cave of Davy Jones Part 1. (Deustch) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 12 - The Crazy Caves in the Cave of Davy Jones Part 2. (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 13 - The Rising Tides in the Dream Forest. (14:01) (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 14 - The Art Alley in the Picture City Part 1. (10:34) (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 15 - The Art Alley in the Picture City Part 2. (15:28) (Spanish) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 16 - The Band Land's Percussion Path Part 1. (9:02) (Spanish) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 17 - The Band Land's Percussion Path Part 2. (7:02) (English) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 18 - The Candy Chateau's Tasty Chase. (12:26) (Spanish) *Orinoco Brain Games (PlayStation 1): Part 19 - Meltar's Lair, The Ending, and I Want To Break Free by Queen (Extended Edition) at the Ending Credits. (12:21) (English) Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Saffya's Rayman Junior Gameplay and will have the Rayman Junior intro and ending audios. *Orinoco's light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, and will be used throughout the entire movie and in the final battle. *Meltar will be have a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects in the final battle throughout the entire movie. Category:Disney and Sega Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures